


The Sun Will Come Out

by orphan_account



Series: Domestic Habits [4]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Multi, OT3, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol accidentally invites his boss over for dinner. Sehun and Minseok like Luhan, sure, but that doesn't mean they aren't still freaking out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun Will Come Out

Chanyeol blew through the door with all the concentrated energy of an off-balance and slightly gangly hurricane. "Minnie, baby? Sehun-ah?" he called desperately into the early evening twilight that wrapped their entrance hallway in a comforting darkness. "Where are you? What's going on?"

"In here!" Sehun reply came as a shout that directed Chanyeol straight to their bedroom and the sight of an anxious Sehun hovering helplessly over a practically hyperventilating Minseok.

"I came as soon as I got your message," Chanyeol explained, dropping heavily onto their bed and pulling Minseok into his arms.

"Yeah," Sehun muttered as his lover pressed a greeting kiss into his forehead, "well, this happened as soon as we got _your_ message."

The this he was referring to was a rocking Minseok who was mumbling varied repetitions of "Oh god, oh my god" under his breath. "Why, Yeollie, why would you do this to me? To us? Oh my _god_."

Chanyeol, though, didn't understand. "I don't get it," he told Sehun as he continued to hold their other lover and run warm hands in soothing circles down his back. "I thought you guys liked Luhan just fine."

Minseok, who'd calmed down a little by that point and was coherent enough to peck Chanyeol quickly as a welcome home, managed to explain, "Sure we do—he's your college best friend after all. But The house is a mess; he has fancier tastes than I can provide for; and since he's the reason you have to work all the time, I have half a mind to poison his food."

"Exactly!" Sehun chimed in, adding his agreement particularly to Minseok's last point because they were working on his bitterness together, but the angry darkness still emerged sometimes to drown him.

Chanyeol removed his arms from around Minseok to rub at his temples tiredly, and his two lovers were suddenly struck by how exhausted he looked. "I'm sorry," he apologized feelingly. "I'd never have asked him over if I'd known. I didn't mean to cause a break down," he pleaded with Minseok and a frowning Sehun. "Honestly I didn't."

Their tall lover looked like he was on the verge of tears, so Sehun and Minseok exchanged a conspiring glance before moving simultaneously to envelope Chanyeol in a group hug. "Shh," Minseok comforted him, playing the hyung he was and smoothing Chanyeol's hair back in calming repetitions.

"We can make it work, Yeollie," Sehun cooed as he butterflied gentle kisses across Chanyeol's collarbone. "Don't be upset, alright? It's not good for you."

Sighing as he relaxed into the other two's loving hold, Chanyeol closed his eyes and breathed deeply to calm himself. "I love you," he spoke into the air, not specifying if he meant one or the other and thereby offering enough love to cover both. "You're too good to me." He kissed Minseok slowly and then left his lips lingering on Sehun's as well. "Which is why I'm going to call Lu right now and cancel. He knows I left early because of Sehunnie's message about Minseok so I'll just tell him we're not up for it."

"No, no," Sehun and Minseok both urged at the same time. "We love you and you love him, so we love him too," Minseok added.

"And you need this, Yeollie," Sehun contributed, "because it seems like you're forgetting Luhan is anything more than a boss. He's your friend and those relationships are important too, okay?"

"Aw," Chanyeol glowed happily at his two lovers, but to Sehun especially he said, "Our maknae; all wise and grown up."

Sehun shoved him playfully while Minseok just sat next to them on the bed and shook his head. Those two were just too energetic for him sometimes. Those times were not today, though, because Sehun and Chanyeol quickly pulled him into their fun so as not to leave him out. Their rough housing soon turned from innocent to intimate and that, at least, Minseok had no problem participating in.

Luhan, though, seemed in the habit of bringing their evening down in more ways then one because he chose that moment to call his best friend/employee so that Chanyeol had to go scrambling across the apartment so that he could answer the phone before it cut off.

"Park Chanyeol, speaking," he greeted traditionally.

"Chanyeol-ah!" came the exuberant reply. "Are you at home yet? You are, right? How's your Minseok? Is he there? Put me on speaker!"

Chanyeol, who didn't like to say no to anyone, particularly his whimsical boss, just shrugged his shoulders at his two lovers' questioning looks and did as he was told.

"Hello?" Luhan's voice crackled through the cell phone's speakers. "Minseok, are you there? How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thank you," Minseok replied, deeply embarrassed that the cause of his earlier break down was now calling to ask after his wellbeing. "And we'd love to have you over for dinner sometime, just not tonight. Is that alright?"

"Of course, of course!" Luhan agreed amiably. "I knew when Chanyeol-ah rushed home that you three would be in no state to host this evening. Which, by the way, hello Sehun."

"Hi, Luhan," the maknae replied. Up until that point he'd been very distractingly trailing scorching kisses along the back of Minseok's neck while his hands traced the curve of Chanyeol's inner thighs. As Luhan made a point to greet him, though, Sehun instantly ceased his seductive activity and froze mid-movement as if caught in the act.

"You're taking good care of your two loves, aren't you, maknae?" Luhan pressed, as if he could imagine what Sehun had been doing and it amused him.

Sehun gulped audibly but responded, "Yes? I mean, I do my best."

"I'm sure you do," Luhan chuckled. "I've seen Chanyeol at work some days when he could barely walk. Well done." The tycoon was probably winking at them through his phone, but all Sehun could see was his own blush as it painted his cheeks and the tips of his ears red.

"Yah!" Chanyeol shouted indignantly into the speakers at his friend, "You're a nosey pest, you know that?"

"It's why you put up with me!" Luhan agreed good-naturedly while Minseok whispered to Chanyeol at the same time, "Shut up or he'll think all we ever do is have sex!"

Sehun, who'd remembered his wits at that point and had returned to his earlier actions with renewed vigor, replied to Minseok loudly, "But we do—oomph!"

Luhan's laughter echoed through the speakers when he heard the unmistakeable sound of Sehun's comment being smothered, probably by the easily flustered Minseok. "I'll take that as my cue to hang up," he said to no one in particular.

"And Chanyeol," he added imperatively.

"Hmm?" His employee answered with a hum since his mouth was too otherwise occupied to be much good for talking.

"Why don't you take tomorrow off?" Luhan suggested cheekily. "I think you'll need it."

He hung up the call with a suddenness that startled all three out of their increasingly lustful stupor. Minseok, who'd heard Luhan's parting words, was blushing madly, but didn't push Sehun away when the younger crawled across the bed toward him with his hair tousled and his heated gaze promising. Chanyeol, though, despite being overwhelmingly embarrassed, still felt compelled to text a quick "Thanks, Boss-nim!" to Luhan before he could join the other's in their fun.

Luhan's reply came swiftly, and Chanyeol needed to actively remember that Luhan had been his friend long before they'd ever started working together because the text he'd just received went way beyond the acceptably appropriate behavior between an employee and his boss.

From **Luhan** : I do what I can for you, you know.

From **Luhan** : You boys have fun tonight. ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on AFF
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story.


End file.
